black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
HMS Milford
The HMS Milford ''was the lead naval escort of Woodes Rogers' fleet. Captained by Commodore Peter Chamberlain, the frigate carried 150 soldiers and 60 cannons, making it a formidable adversary. History Background The ''HMS Milford is loaned to Woodes Rogers by the British Navy to aid in his efforts in civilizing Nassau. She is Commodore Chamberlain's personal flagship. Season Three Woodes Rogers summons Eleanor Guthrie to the deck of his flagship, the Delicia'. '''He showes her his fleet, pointing out the ''Milford. ''He explains to her that he is responsible for everything in the fleet, as it has all been payed for by money loaned to him by various creditors. While impressed, Eleanor asks wat the point of the exercise is. Rogers tells her that as soon as he thinks she's outlived her usefulness, she will be sent back to England to be executed. Later, Rogers' fleet docks in Saint Kitts, where Benjamin Hornigold tells Rogers, Eleanor and Chamberlain that Flint is dead. The fleet approaches Nassau, however they find the mouth of the harbor defended by a fleet of ships assembled in a firing line. Chamberlain does not wish fight them, as it would result in significant damage to the fleet. Chamberlain also refuses to let Rogers endanger himself by going to the beach alone and reading his address. Eleanor solves the problem by having them send Captain Hornigold to read the address to the pirates in Nassau. Hornigold sails past the pirate fleet under a flag of truce and reads Rogers' address, proclaiming a universal pardon, and a bounty on the head of Charles Vane. Hornigold is successful, and the assembled pirates, led by Throckmorton, lay down their arms. The pirate fleet, under command of Edward Teach, maintains their position blockading the harbor of Nassau. Chamberlain and Rogers are confident that the unrepentant pirates will surrender soon, despite Eleanor's misgivings. The pirates send a fireship, which forces the British line to break to avoid the ship. The fleet fires their cannons on Charles Vane's schooner, but despite their best efforts the fireship is able to collide with the Willing Mind, engulfing it in flames. Chamberlain sails the ''Milford ''as his flagship at the battle of the Maroon Island. He takes six other ships with him as well. The fleet first launches a barrage of cannonfire at the beach, before sending the Redcoats ashore in longboats. After a short while, they are able to force the pirates to retreat into the jungle. Captain Benjamin Hornigold and Major Rollins lead the Redcoats on the ground, while Chamberlain remains on the ''Milford, ''commanding the fleet. While they wait at sea, a fleet is spotted approaching. The fleet flies British colors and someone says it could be from a fellow colony that heard the Governor's call for aid. Chamberlain orders them to signal the approaching fleet, asking for identification. The fleet then raises the black and the two open fire on each other. Chamberlain is confident that the British fleet will overpower the pirates'. Edward Teach then steers his flagship, the Revenge, towards the ''Milford. ''Chamberlain is surprised and amused that Teach is trying to board th em. He orders that Hornigold's ship, the ''Orion, ''also open fire on Teach's ship. However, the ''Orion ''is boarded by the pirate vanguard, led by Anne Bonny, who swam the distance between the two fleets. Anne orders her men get to the ''Orion's ''stern chasers and open fire. They fire into the ''Milford's ''bow, the cannoballs continue down the length of the ship, devestating the gun crews. Chamberlain recovers and is informed that the ''Orion ''was overrun, and asked if they should prepare to repel boarders. Chamberlain orders his lieutenant to get the gun crews to resume firing, but the lieutenant asks how, pointing out that all the gun crews have been incapacitated. Chamberlain orders that they cut their anchor cables and signal the fleet to retreat. Season Four Billy Bones informs Captain Flint that after the British defeat at the Maroon Island, Chamberlain led most of Rogers' ships and soldiers back to England after war breaks out between England and Spain. Among those ships is the ''Milford. '' Quotes ''"The HMS Milford, 150 soldiers, 60 guns. My lead naval escort..." - Woodes Rogers to Eleanor Guthrie in XX. Gallery HMS Milford s3e10.jpg Trivia *Historically, the ''HMS Milford ''was Commodore Peter Chamberlain's flagship in Woodes Rogers' fleet during his quest to civilize Nassau. However, in real life, the ''Milford ''only carried 30 guns. Category:Ships Category:Historical Ships Category:Woodes Rogers' First Fleet Category:Royal Navy Ships